betrayal
by nikkimz.15
Summary: nikki is just moving back from seattle to her home town of laPush. here she'll find new friends discover huge secrets and be betrayed by a "close" friend, and get imprinted on by a childhood friend. rated T for possible lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing in this story all characters are property of Stephanie Meyer! Betrayal

Chapter 1

I was born in the drowsy town of laPush, Washington as far as I know.  
I was little than. I was happy. My name is Nikki. Nicolette actually  
but I preferred to be called by my nickname.  
I was adopted and lived the first 12 years of my life in laPush. I  
don't know where I was born. But my step mom and dad are the best! My  
step dad is Sam Uley and his feyonce Emily. For some reason Emily had  
a scar that stretched down the left side of her face. It looked  
almost as if someone scratched her face with three giant claws. Sam  
had always told me to never say anything, so of course I didn't. They  
always tell me stories of when I was little.  
"You and Jacob black were the best of friends."  
Sam would tell me every night while he tucked me in. almost like he was  
trying to drill it into my memory. I was afraid that this meant  
something was going to go wrong soon, but I trusted Sam more than  
anyone. He really did seem like my dad. I don't really know much about  
my real family or what had caused me to live in the rez. I can't  
remember much but what I do remember most was the freak accident that  
had broke my leg that last month I was to stay in laPush. I was with a  
close family friend. His name was Seth Clearwater, and he was my BEST  
friend.

XXXXX

We were walking through the woods and we were playing hide and go seek.  
"Nikki! Where are you I'm not playing anymore" Seth called out from  
a distance. I was hiding behind a massive tree with curvy branches  
that wound up to the top. I had a feeling that he was trying to doop  
me so I stayed behind the mossy tree. I could hear the leaves on the  
floor crackling under bear feet. But Seth was wearing the shoes my  
foster mom had gotten him for Christmas last year. so I got nervous  
and stumbled back and fell over a tree branch that was conveniently in  
my path. the sounds of the pitter pattering feet disappeared as Seth  
came running after me.  
"Nikki are you alright. god your so stupid sometimes ya know! C'mon  
let's go" Seth took my hand to pull me back up. I will never forget  
the look in the eyes of whatever had been hunting me down that  
afternoon.  
"Whoa Nikki. Your leg" Seth shuddered. I looked down at my mangled and  
bloody ripped jeans. I was too focused on what had just happened to  
realize the aching pain in my leg.  
"I... I think it's broke" before I could say another word Seth was on  
the phone with his mom telling them to come, something about an  
emergency.

XXXXX

This freak accident had driven me out of the town I loved. I knew I  
was being kicked out but I never really knew why. All I knew was that  
it was a setup, that there was someone out there who wanted me to go  
back and find my real birth parents and get away from laPush. I had a  
very strong feeling that someone was hiding a secret, that I was to be  
kept away from. 

A/N- HOPE YOU LIKED MY FIRST CHAPTER IT'S MY FIRST TIME WRITING SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. SORRY IF IT'S A LITTLE SHORT.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

**Chapter 2 **

I left my hometown of LaPush when I was 12 years old. Sam had told me  
that he found out who my real parents were and wanted me to meet them.  
I didn't want to see my real parents, I was mad at them for putting me  
up for adoption even though I didn't know the reason.  
"Are you nervous?" Sam asked me with a slight tone of guilt in his  
voice.  
"Nope, I am completely ready to meet them." I lied.  
"You know I'm only doing what's best for you." Sam said. It was hard  
for me to believe him. I was so used to the lifestyle of LaPush. I  
loved waking up to the quiet beach in the morning and taking long  
walks when I was confused. Now I would have to adapt to the city of  
Seattle. But the most heartbreaking part was leaving my friend, the  
Quiluete boys. Except for one particular friend who I had gotten in a  
big fight with when I was younger and still haven't talked to him since.  
it was awkward to see him at all the get togthers and I tried to avoid  
him at the weekly bonfires, but Jacob was always there and he always  
used to make me feel guilty just by looking at him.  
"Oh looks we're here!" Sam said with fake enthusiasm.

We passed the old run down sign that said welcome to Seattle. I  
ignored it. it was so different here all the houses had fences and  
gardens and everything was so prim and proper. Even all of the roads  
were paved, opposed to the dirt roads of LaPush. We pulled up to what  
it seemed the biggest house I had ever seen. I guess I was wrong about  
all the city life. I guess there was a strip of suburban life here.  
The house was an off white with green shutters. There was a huge back  
yard with an in ground pool. Before I could scope out the rest of my  
surroundings the squeaky front door swung open.  
"Here they come." Sam whispered to me. He petted me on the shoulder  
and nudged me to move forwards. I didn't want to leave his side and I  
didn't want to go.  
"Nicolette!" some short stubby Italian women with long dark hair and  
piercing green eyes walked up to me and hugged me. I didn't hug her  
back.  
"She knows my real name I told Sam while still in the tight grip of my  
'mom'. I said it like she wasn't there because I didn't care. She took  
a couple steps back to get the full image of me.  
"Wow" she muttered. "Look at how beautiful you are." I cringed at what  
she had told me, I didn't want to hear any of it.  
"Well I sure as he'll didn't get my looks from you!" I scowled at the  
lady. She glanced over at Sam in confusion, so I did too. Sam winked  
at me and maybe gave a little chuckle before turning to the small lady.  
"She needs some work," he cautioned.  
"I see" she said stubbornly.  
Than this tall skinny man walked out the door and came and shook my  
hand.  
"Hey nikki!" he said casually.  
"Hi!" I said relieved. At least someone was going to be on my side.  
I turned to Sam and gave him a huge hug.  
"I'm going to miss you." I said in tears.  
"I'll come get you any time you need me." Sam whispered.  
"I'll hold you to that!" I said smiling.  
I walked into my new home to the smell of pasta and garlic. The door  
shut behind me and I took a deep breath as Sam drove away.  
"Your rooms upstairs first door to the left." my mother spoke sort of  
like Emily. I walked up the spiral stairs and entered the room. It was  
a pale pink with a single bed and pillow. I walked downstairs to walk  
out the door because I didn't want to comprehend what was happening.  
"Where are you going?" my mother asked me.  
"Out" I told her.  
"Let the girl go Angie, let her explore."  
The man said. He wasn't actually my real dad but he respected me so I  
did the same back.  
"Okay fine but be back by 10." she told me as I walked out the door.  
"Mhm." I said from outside. This place was boring and I wanted to go to  
the stores in the actual city area of Seattle. I walked around for  
about  
an hour before I found dunkin donuts. I went to cross the street and  
the last thing I remember was bright headlights and a sharp pain that  
smashed my hip. Everything went black after that.

A/N- KIND OF A CLIFF HANGER (: LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except my o.c's =)**

Chapter 3

My head was spinning and I was slightly regaining consciousness.  
"Nikki... are you okay Hun?" Seth said worried. His voice automatically  
sprung me out of my apparent 3 day a coma.  
"Where...where am I?" I stuttered.  
"You're in LaPush hospital and lucky you're alive" Sam said coldly.  
I smiled from ear to ear I was so excited that I wasn't at that awful  
house in Seattle and I ignored the harsh tone of Sam's voice. I didn't  
know how I got here but hell, I didn't give a crap, I was with my boys  
and that's all that mattered.  
"So... what happened to me?" I didn't really want to know the answer.  
"you got hit by a car and fractured your hip." embry said under his  
breath.  
"Oh" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
I tried to sit up but a warm hand held mine.  
"Whoa, whoa I don't think you should sit up yet, the doctor says you  
should stay lying down for the next few days."  
His voice was like the sweetest thing I had ever heard, and by this  
point our hands were no longer just holding onto each other but they  
were intertwined. I blushed but before I could get a glimpse at his  
face a familiar voice was telling me to wake up.  
"What are you talking about? I'm already up?"  
"Nikki! Look honey she's opening her eyes." as I slowly opened my  
eyes I saw the face of my mom.  
Oh no, I repeated plenty of times in my head and gave a tiresome sigh. All of that was a dream,  
I told myself. I must really miss everyone. And what was with  
the whole hand holding thing. Whatever it was just a dream.  
"I'll get a nurse." Dave said in his rough voice with the smell of  
alcohol coming off of his breath. I bit my lip trying not to smell it.  
"what were you thinking you dope?" my mother scowled.  
"Excuse me? I was hit by a car, I didn't do anything."  
"No you weren't hit by a car we found you in the forest all bloody and  
motionless. You are never leaving the house again you drunken  
bastard!" I was absolutely stunned at what she was accusing me of and  
none of it even made sense.

Not only that but the fact that she might have been right, and the feeling that something pulled me

Into the woods and made me out to be the crazy one.

Great, she's drunk, I thought to myself. I was already  
pissed enough and I didn't want to deal with her crap.

After about a month in the hospital I returned to my new home in  
Seattle. I was kind of looking forward to the smell of pasta and  
garlic but this time all it smelt like was whiskey and cigars. Dave  
was having another one of his little "poker games". I held my breath  
as I passed by the table with the smelly men. I had a boring life  
there and did nothing but sleep, wake up, and get yelled at by my  
parents for no reason because they were always drunk. On top of that I had no

friends here.  
One night when they were completely hammered they came up to my room  
and told me they were going out and would be back by ten. Little did  
they know it was already 11:34?  
"Okay bye." I said putting my earplugs from my headphones back in my  
ears. I started listening to my Eminem and fell asleep soon enough.

I was woken up the next morning to the doorbell. I walked down the spiral  
staircase almost tripping over my too long pajama pants. I opened the  
door to a tall lanky tan man with a badge over his chest.  
"Seattle P.D." He confirmed. "Are your parents Angelina and Dave?" said the cop  
"Uhm, Yes they are sir. may I ask what this is about?" the cop  
continued.  
"We found the bodies of your parents mangled in the woods. They were  
surrounded by bottles of beer and had high intoxication levels in  
their systems. We assumed that they were drunk and were mauled by some  
kind of animal."  
"Hum I don't know what to say?" I muttered.  
"Do you have anyone that you can call anywhere you can stay until the  
investigations over"  
"yes I do officer."  
"Were going to need you to contact them so we can explain to them what  
is happening."  
"Yes sir." I recited Sam's number to the officer and sat down on the  
couch and ran my fingers through my long black curly hair.  
I was sad that my parents had been killed. As a matter of fact I was  
trying to comprehend what the heck happening. On the other hand I  
was most likely going back to Sam!  
I ran up to my room and got changed and tried to process what was  
happening. I figured Id better start packing. Before I had a chance to  
open my suitcase, my phone rang and I looked at the caller ID. (Sam)  
it said in big letters that stretched across my phone.  
"Hey Sam. what sup?"  
"nick are you okay are you safe are you alone?"  
"I'm fine Sam there's an officer outside trying to sort things out for  
me."  
"we need to get you out of there nick" Sam said assertively.  
"Make sure you start packing I'm sending Seth and Jared to come pick  
you up they're already on their way there." he told me.  
"Okay I'm starting now. And thanks Sam, for caring."  
He hadn't known about the accident or that my hip was still messed up.  
I gathered my crèches and started to pack. After about an hour caution  
tape was already placed around my parents' cars. I was all packed and  
sitting on the front porch with my crutches by my side wiping the tears  
from my face, waiting for the boys to show up. The cops were  
everywhere and asked me questions every now and than. It had been  
about 3 hours since Sam called when I heard a truck turning the  
corner. I knew that my ride was here. They pulled into the driveway and  
both of the truck doors flew open. They both ran over and gave me bear  
hugs.  
"OWWW!" I screamed. My eyes started to water from the pain. Their  
faces went blank and pale and their eyes automatically shifted to the  
pair of crutches by my side.  
"Oh my... oh my god!" Jared spoke.  
"Nikki what happened to you?" he said in a piercing girl like  
tone.  
"Guys I'm fine I'll explain on the way home."  
They carried me to the truck even though I was fine with my crutches.  
Jared's hands were so hot. (Temperature wise) even though I was in  
pain physically and mentally, it felt good to be in the warm embrace  
of my best friends again.

**A/N: hi guys... so sorry I haven't updated in a long time I've been extremely busy! I have so many more chapters to come AND it's gotten crazy intense! Let me know what you think! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I won nothing all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer except for my o.c's**

Chapter 4

we pulled up to the small house that belongs to my aunt and uncle. The  
front door flew open and Sam was instantly by my side.  
"NIKKI!" Sam shouted even though he was three feet in front of me.  
"Yes Sam I'm right here and I'm fine." I was escorted into the house  
like a celebrity. I turned to see my aunt Emily in tears.  
"Emily what's wrong?" I spoke as Jared took my crutches from me and  
pulled me over a chair. Before I could sit Emily wrapped me in her  
tender arms and it felt like she never let go.  
"I'm so sorry Nikki I should have never let you leave us here. But  
it's okay you're safe now." safe? I was confused. It was almost like  
they were hiding something from me. I just ignored it though.  
"It's okay Emily I'm here now." I reassured her.  
I sat in the living room with the hockey game playing. But, I am as  
blind as a bat so I had to wear my glasses so I wouldn't miss any good  
fights. Jared and Seth sat on the left and right of me with three bags  
of chips in their laps.  
"Want some?" Jared offered me.  
"No thanks."  
So where is everybody? This can't be all of you. Where's embry and the  
others.  
"oh, embry's with his girlfriend Kayleen and Paul is probably on his  
way over now." he told me like it was routine.  
"Oh cool!" I said.  
I hadn't seen Paul for so long! I saw embry a couple months ago at the  
grocery store. He looked pretty fucking hot if you asked me. But there  
was just something about Paul that caught my eye.  
"Anything from Jake lately?" I asked Jared quietly and under my breath.  
"Uhm well-  
"hey everyone!" a soft voice spoke from the front door. The sudden  
entrance broke me and Jared's conversation.  
"Hi quill." everyone spoke at the same time. Quil was with a little  
pale freckled girl with bright blue eyes and curly golden locks of  
hair that cascaded down her face.  
"That's Claire." Seth whispered to me.  
"Let's just say he's her 'babysitter'." he told me bitterly.  
I chuckled and grabbed my crutches to go to the kitchen to see if I  
could find some grapes or any kind of food that the boys hadn't eaten  
yet. I was rummaging through the cabinets to find only empty boxes of  
food and maybe a bottle of water.  
"Emily we need more food!" I shouted from across the kitchen with my  
head peeking inside of the fridge.  
"On it!" she shouted back.  
I instantly heard the front door shut behind my aunt and all the boys  
chuckling. I snatched the bottle of water and went outside to go sit  
on the beach. I went to go get a chair and pushed into the sand as far  
as it could go. Before I could glue my butt to the chair a hand caught  
me. I giant warm hand that I hadn't known in years. His hand was  
followed by his 6'6 figure with tan skin and chocolate brown eyes.  
"Nikki?" he asked softly.  
I took a step back and shook his Hand off of my arm.  
"Jake?"  
Me and Jake hadn't talked since I was like twelve so you can  
understand how awkward this must have been.  
"Why- what are you doing-  
before I could finish he pulled me into a bear hug. I didn't want to  
let go but I had to.  
"Jake, stop it!" I yelled.  
"What? I'm just trying to be friendly!" he shouted back.  
"how could you possibly try and be friendly after you did what you  
did?"  
"Nikki, I didn't mean to I was just... I don't know. I was stupid.  
"Jake you fucking drugged me. WE WERE ONLY TWELVE!"!  
His face turned pale- which is had to believe because he's so tan-and he looked down.  
"Listen, Nikki. I want to start over."  
"No Jake... never."  
I started to walk away and he grabbed my arm.  
"Jake stop, your hurting me!" he wouldn't let go of me and he started  
to shake.  
"Nikki..." he growled.  
I tried to walk away.  
"Let her go Jake!" a familiar voice yelled from a distance. He pulled  
me away from Jake.  
"What are you doing here Paul?" Jake said angrily.  
"You should go now." Paul scowled.  
Paul's grip on me made me just wants to collapse into his warm arms and  
stay there forever.  
"Paul you don't have to-  
I was cut off when he pulled me close. I still hadn't looked at his  
face yet. He had his gaze so locked on Jake's eyes I didn't have a  
chance. It was almost as If they were telepathic and were reading  
each other's minds through their eyes. As soon as I thought the awkward  
was over Paul started to tense and Jake started to move back. Paul  
pushed me away from him and I fell to the ground and landed on my  
crutches. Paul didn't seem to care that he just threw a crippled girl  
to the ground. He kept his eyes on Jake's.  
"Go Nikki." he spoke under his breath.  
Before I had a chance to speak or get up Sam and Quil were by my side  
carrying me to the truck.  
Sam plopped me in the passenger's seat of the truck. Seth jumped into  
the driver's seat and drove away. I turned around to look out the  
window and in the rearview mirror and swore ... absolutely swore that  
I saw a black tail of some kind of giant animal disappear into the  
woods.

A/N**- hi guys here's a continuing. I still have a couple more chapters to upload… hope you like =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I own nothing all rights go to Stephanie Meyer except all of my o.c's**

Chapter 5

I woke up the next day to the smell of crispy bacon. It was about  
10:30 when I woke up and I had forgotten all about what happened last  
night with Jake and Paul. I was curious to find out if Jake had stayed  
in town or disappeared like he always did. I walked down the stairs  
and picked up a piece of bacon and flicked on the TV. Emily turned  
around and put two more plates of fresh bacon out.  
"Whoa, Emily I'm not that hungry." I chuckled.  
"Oh no sweetie this is for the boys. Sam told me to make some extras  
because Jake was also going to be coming."  
She spoke with her soft Emily voice.  
Jake... oh no. after yesterday I didn't even want to see him. I didn't  
want to see Paul either he threw me to the ground. Not to mention my  
hip was already torn.  
"you where da food at?" Jared shouted from across the room. I could  
hear the pitter patter of the tall, tan, muscular guys walking in as  
the screen door flew open. Jake was the last to walk in. I didn't even  
look at him let alone think about him.  
"Hey, where's Paul?" I asked Quil while he had Claire on his shoulders.  
"He's down by the beach he said he'd catch up to us later. I instantly  
pushed through the boys with my crutches and ran out to the beach as  
soon as I could while slamming the door behind me.  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
Paul's p.o.v.

Last night was very awkward. I was walking to go meet up with Sam  
because he said Nikki was back in town. I hadn't seen her since we  
were little kids. Sam said something about her needing protection.  
Turns out that her parents deaths were caused by vampires. Of course  
Nikki has no idea of this and I won't be the one to tell her. So Sam  
wanted us all to get close to her again. I was walking on the beach to  
make my way to Sam and Emily's house when I bumped into Jake and  
Nikki. I just sort of walked past them because I figured that they might  
finally be friends again.  
"Oh fuck!" I muttered quietly.  
I tripped over a log that was in front of me and cut myself.  
But the cut healed in less than two seconds so I just kept walking.  
All of a sudden I heard Nikki yell  
"Jake, let go you're hurting me!"  
I immediately ran and pulled her out of Jake's aggressive grip.  
"Get out of here Jake!" I scowled.  
We started to talk telepathically so that Nikki wouldn't hear us.  
"You need to leave NOW Jake." I told him.  
"I don't think so Paul. I'm taking her with me."  
I couldn't hear anything that well because I was so mad but I'm pretty  
sure Nikki told me not to do anything. But we were scowled at by the  
alpha (Sam) and immediately started backing away. Jake called a fight  
in the woods so I sent Nikki away with Sam and quil. Jake and I phased  
and went into the woods. It was Jake and I at first and than Sam and  
quil showed up.  
"Nikki fell asleep on the ride home; Seth took her to her room." Sam  
told us all.  
"Jake why did you come back?" Seth asked eagerly interrupting Sam.  
"You hurt a good friend and we shall all vote on you staying with us.  
If not Paul has the right to rip you to shreds." Sam demanded. I could  
hear Jacob wince and my heart started to beat and I knew the outcome  
would be a yes, because he had imprinted on Renesmee and had to stay  
in the area. I wanted so badly to rip him up because of what he did to  
one of my good friends. Instead I gave a low growl and walked away  
through the crunching leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXX  
Nikki's p.o.v

I finally reached the mildly warm sand and started to slow down so I  
wouldn't fall. I looked around the empty beach. The waves crashed  
onto the sand and I loved that noise. There was one lonely chair  
sitting by the last strip of beach. I lugged myself over to the tall  
tan and very muscular Quileute.  
"Paul!" I yelled from three feet.  
He slowly stood and his muscles rippled down his body. He scratched  
the back of his head and than ran his fingers through his short  
scruffy black hair. He smelt so good and I just wanted to hug him.  
"Hey Nikki!" he announced eagerly.  
He looked down at me and his face stood still.  
"Are... are you okay Paul you don't look too good?"  
It felt like time was standing still when I finally got a chance to  
look at his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He made me feel so  
comforted.  
His eyes stayed locked on mine. He started to lean down almost to kiss  
me.  
"Uhm... the guys wanted to know where you were." I broke the awkward  
silence while I gently nudged him away. I never really realized how  
much I liked Paul.  
"I've...I've uhm just been thinking." he stuttered while still looking  
into my eyes.  
"Nikki... oh my god! Are you cold? You're shaking so much."  
He asked.  
"Actually I'm okay?" I said confused.  
"I actually just was wondering what happened with you and Jake  
yesterday. You know... after you 'saved me' if that's what you want to  
call it. Thanks by the way! Even if you did push me you jerk! I pushed  
him away but I think it hurt me more than it did him.  
"I... I'm so sorry about that I just didn't want Jake to hurt you  
again and it's kind of private but we should probably head back,  
Emily's making lunch." he said. He was changing subjects so quickly.  
"Okay than."  
I started to hop back on my crutches when Paul came up behind me and  
took my crutches and held them tightly under his left arm. Before I  
had the chance to fall, very swiftly he picked me up bridal style and  
started to walk.  
"You're too fragile to fall and eat sand." he told me.  
"Okay than. This was unexpected. Yet appreciated!" I chuckled while  
blushing.  
I let myself snuggle into his warm arms. I was so cold and just wanted  
to fall asleep right where I was. My head fit perfectly under his  
chin. We walked through the rusty screen door of Emily and Sam's  
house. Paul put me down gently and gave me my crutches. For some  
reason Sam gave Paul and the rest of the boys a kind of weird look and  
than they all disappeared outside into the woods. Before Paul left the  
room he kissed me gently on the forehead.  
Sam instantly turned around and gave Paul daggers!  
The boys were gone and I ran to Emily for answers.  
"What in hell just happened?" I whispered.  
"oh sweetie, I didn't see what happened what are you talking about?"  
"Uhm well Paul keeps acting funny like he likes me or something. Like  
In a 'get it on' kind of way, and just kissed me on the forehead I  
mean I liked it and all... but it's kind of weird. I never thought he  
would have an interest in me." Emily's face stood still sort of like  
Paul's did.  
"Honey, why don't you go and sit in the living room I have to make a  
couple of calls." she said eagerly and mysteriously.  
I stood in the corner of the room where I could eavesdrop on Emily.  
She was talking to Sam I was pretty sure.  
"Did it happen? Did he you know... imp-"  
she was cut off by most likely Sam again.  
"But she told me she liked it and that she didn't mind so that means  
that he can go on with it? Right?"  
The rest of her conversation was just a ton of mhms and ok goods. I  
was so confused and just sat on the end of the couch in awe. The  
boys all piled back in and sat down without a word. Paul was waiting  
at the door. I walked to him with my crutches and he signaled me to  
follow him.  
"Come take a walk with me Nikki. We have a lot of catching up to do."  
He spoke slyly.  
I turned around to see Seth telling me to go and signaling his hand  
like he was trying to push me out the door. I smirked and followed  
Paul back to the beach where the waves that were crashing met the  
sand. I loved that noise.

XXXXXXXXXX  
pauls p.o.v.

"Dude let's go!" Jared hollered from a distance.  
"I'll catch up with you guys at Sam's house later." I yelled. The  
truth behind it all was that I wasn't feeling too good and didn't feel  
like seeing anyone at Sam's place. I decided to take the lonely  
abandoned chair in the sand and just sit for a little bit. I started  
thinking about school, cars, and most importantly that I was the only  
one in the pack that hadn't imprinted yet. I felt like such a loner  
and didn't know when or who was going to be the imprinted. I listened  
and fell asleep to the sound of the waves crashing onto the sand and  
the water hitting the tips of my dirty toes. I must have fallen asleep  
for about a half hour maybe. I knew my phone kept buzzing in my  
pocket, but I ignored it. I was just starting to wake up when my new  
and improved senses picked up a fragile movement in the sand. I  
automatically knew who was approaching me.  
"Paul!" Nikki yelled from about three feet away. She was hopping on  
her crutches through the sand to find me... wow, pretty impressive.  
"Yes Nikki?" I stood up and scratched the back of my head and ran my  
fingers through my hair, since I was practically asleep. I stood about  
5 heads taller than my little tan friend.  
She looked up and started to yell at me about... pushing her down  
yesterday and all that shit... you know the naggy women routine. But,  
I couldn't hear a word she said because I was stuck on her beautiful  
chocolate brown eyes. I could feel my face go numb as I stared at the  
most beautiful girl in the world. It had happened. I had imprinted, on  
one of my best friends. At first I tried to lean in for a kiss but she  
pushed me away. I knew it was strange being around her this weekend  
but I hadn't looked into her eyes just until now. I tried to speak but  
I couldn't find the words.  
The only thing I could mutter was...  
"Nikki... oh my god! Are you cold? You're shaking." I asked her. She looked  
at me like I had 4 heads.  
"Yea I'm good thanks?" she responded.  
I mentioned that we were supposed to be back at Sam's by now. She  
started to hop back on her crutches... but knowing Nikki she was bound  
to fall and totally eat sand. So I ran up behind her took her crutches  
and carried her back to Sam's. We walked through the door and by the corner of my eyes

(Because I couldn't see anyone else but Nikki at  
the time) I could see the guy's faces and they knew I had finally  
imprinted. Sam called us all out into the woods and told me not to do  
anything stupid yet because it was too soon for that. But I just  
couldn't help it. I put Nikki down gave her back her crutches and  
kissed on the forehead. She even smelt really good. But I guess by  
doing that was like against "legend laws" so Sam yelled at me through  
telekinesis.  
"Don't touch her yet Paul she'll be too freaked out. And your not  
always great at keeping your hormones to yourself." he stated. I  
could hear all the other guys' thoughts. They were all jumbled; there was  
Jared's annoying laugh, Seth's sympathy and Leah's attitude.  
"Thanks Sam... For announcing that." I smirked. That night the only  
thing on my mind was my soul mate... my love at first sight, Nikki, and  
the sound of the waves crashing onto the sand when she ran or trotted up  
to me that afternoon. I loved that noise!  
**A/N- hey guys let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions on how nikki should take the whole "werewolf" thing please let me know ! (: thanks **


End file.
